epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 14 - Of murder and loss
*The screen opens with Phil, Eyes and Gabriel escorting Flare, Basalt, Mind, Sant and Wach into Bob's camp. A number of people including Bob, Isaac, Kaze and Jag are stood around with guns* Bob: What do you bring me, Phil? Phil: A group trying to flee to the enemy, sir, one of them was killed, we caught the rest of them Bob: Good job *Bob walks forward and inspects the prisoners, he stops in front of Wach* Bob: What is your name? Wach: Wachowman Bob: Wach! I thought you looked familiar! *Bob pulls Wach into a big hug* Bob: You've grown so much...I remember when you were Wachowkid Wach: And you are? Bob: Bobdave...don't you remember me? Wach: Shit Bob....it's you...I haven't seen you in years... Flare: Erm...Wach...care to introduce us... Wach: Oh yeah....guys...this is my dad *The scene skips ahead and there appears to be a gathering within the main hut, everyone currently at the village is there with Tiger and Evol off to one side* Bob: I would like to propose a toast...to our new friends, Baron, Damaster and Sierra...to our guests, Tiger and Evol...and to Weavile for scavenging such cheap booze Phil: Here here Man 1: Good job Weavile Man 2: Good job Phil Man 3: Good job Kaze Bob: Randy...go give Intru and Matoro some...they are on guard duty and im sure they could do with warming up... Randy: Yes sir! *Randy stumbles out of the tent and a dark figure sneaks out after him* Bob: To you and your journey my old friend *Bob raises his glass to his lips and drinks his wine as the camera changes to follow Randy* Randy: I always get the bad jobs...I thought he'd be more grateful after I found those enemies for him this morning...it's a disgrace... *Randy turns left down an unlit part of the settlement* Randy: But instead I get to carry booze to two guards...it's a joke...I have skills...I should be able to enjoy the party just like anyone else... ???: Randy Savage Maniac.... *Randy turns and stumbles slightly* Randy: That's me...who's there? ???: You are Randy Savage Maniac Randy: Isaac...is this a joke...it isn't funny... ???: I am not Isaac Randy: Then who are you ???: I am the unseen darkness...the movement in the shadows... Randy: What are you talking about? ???: Everyone must die *A cloaked figure sweeps out from the shadows and the screen goes black with Randy's scream still ringing in our ears* Bob: What happened here? Isaac go get Chespin... Man 1: Looks like a stabbing to me... Bob: Jesus Christ... *The scene begins, Bob, Flare, Isaac and another man are gathered round Randy's body which is lying on the floor* Flare: Can't be a stabbing... Man 1: Oh really? Flare: There's no blood on the ground and very little on his clothes... Man 1: Indeed Bob: So what do you think Flare? Flare: I think our killer didn't stay around very long...judging by Randy's face something really scared him which suggests he was facing his killer Man 1: Genius! Flare: I learned from the best...Randy did something strange before he was killed... Man 1: What did he do? Flare: He turned around...he was heading to Intru and Matoro who are just down this alley yet he turned around and died facing the main hut...this suggests that something caught his eye... Man 1: Such as? Flare: His killer maybe... Bob: Look out Chespin...this guys after your job... Chespin: It would be a pleasure to work with him more... Flare: Likewise..look here...bruises around his neck...suggests he was strangled to death... Chespin: What about the wound? Flare: Hmmm...I'd suggest it's a diversion...to try and avoid the real murder method... Chespin: that seems plausible...but still...why no blood? Flare: I don't know...I'd need to know more about the knife used and the killer's background Isaac: I will set Intru, Gabriel and TFM on finding the weapon used to stab Randy...me and Eyes will check the surveillance and eliminate the possibilities... Bob: Remember Isaac...anyone is a suspect... Isaac: Yes sir... *Isaac runs off* Bob: Chespin...take Flare and go check Matoro and Intru to see if they heard anything... Chespin: Yes sir Bob: And Flare...it's an honour to have you alongside us... Flare: The honour is all mine *The scene changes again, Coupe and Xim are sat alone in the compound* Coupe: Im sorry it's been so long... Xim: It's not your fault...I shouldn't have got myself banished...I was stupid to attack Slice... Coupe: He had it coming... Xim: Hes dead now...it's funny...now it's happened I kind of miss him... Coupe: I feel the same... Xim: With Lucid, Dani, Slice and Ynkr gone...I don't know...I worry about Evol...and you...I don't want to lose either of you... Coupe: I understand... Xim: Jason...take my coin Coupe: what? Why? Xim: Because I know you will treasure it and keep it safe...if is my gift to you... Coupe: You trust me that much? Xim: Jason...I trust you with my life Coupe: You shouldn't... Xim: Well I do... *Xim leans upwards and kisses Coupe* Xim: I need to go after him... Coupe: What? Xim: Evol is like my brother...I can't let him die... Coupe: But what if you die instead? Xim: To save him I am willing to make that sacrifice... Coupe: Xim...you know how I feel about you but you have to do what you think is right... Xim: Thank you... *Xim stands* Xim: Im leaving tonight...I want you and GG to come see me off Coupe: Of course... Xim: Thank you...my love... *Xim leaves the room and Coupe stays sat on the bed* Coupe: I love you... *The scene changes to one of Bobdave's huts, a man is stood behind what looks like a bar as another man walks in* Man 1: Oh hey Intru...what's up? Intru: A lot...I had a really bad night last night... Man 1: I heard about Randy... Intru: Everyone has...and they all think I did it... Man 1: Well you do have a history with Randy...or you did... Intru: I know Weavile...it's just...I would never kill him... Weavile: So who do you think did it? Intru: I reckon it was one of the new characters... Weavile: They seemed alright...except Tiger and Evol...they were a bit weird... Intru: Yeah...well Chespin is on the case so no doubt we will know soon enough Weavile: I heard he was working with one of the new guys...Flare, was it? Intru: Yeah...just between us...I heard Randy and Isaac arguing yesterday..sounded pretty heated... Weavile: You think Isaac would kill his own brother? Intru: I don't know... *Isaac walks in at that moment* Isaac: I thought I'd find you here Intru...Bob wants to see you...good day Weavile *Isaac leaves with Bob following him* Weavile: They're both strange... *The scene changes to Piet and CW crouching behind a rock high up on the path* CW: We got here... Piet: Those fuckers killed A6... CW: I know...I'm sad too...but we can't go after them Piet: Why not? CW: Did you see that guys shot? Piet: They fucking shot him in the head, CW. What the fuck did he do to them? CW: I don't know...but er shouldn't get ourselves killed because of that... Piet: Im going after them...you can come with me or not CW... *Piet stands up* CW: Im sorry Piet...in these circumstances I have to choose not... Piet: Fine... *Piet walks off, leaving CW curled up and alone as his sobbing continues as the screen darkens, suddenly the light of a torch appears, it is dark and three figures are walking through the Silent One's compound* Coupe: Keep your voice down GG...we don't want to alert the guards... GG: Sorry Coupe... Coupe: It's fine...where do we go now... GG: To the left...there's a small tunnel out of here... Xim: You know this place well GG: I...have a good memory Xim: Hmm...well...I guess this is it Coupe: Not quite...we are coming with you... Xim: What?!? GG: Shhh you'll alert the guards... Xim: Sorry... Coupe: I don't want you to leave my sight...so I'm accompanying you on your journey... Xim: That's fantastic *Xim wraps her arms around Coupe* GG: Erm...do I get a hug? Coupe: GG... GG: Sorry sorry...can we go then... Coupe: yes...before the guards find us... *Coupe and Xim set off as GG stands back a bit* GG: Your will shall be done master... *Kaze, Isaac and Gabriel are standing in front of Nail, Tov, Fire and BreZ* Kaze: I said get up! Nail: Alright alright *Nail helps BreZ to his feet as the others stand* Kaze: What are your names? Nail: Im Nail, he's BreZ Fire: My name is Fire Kaze: And you? Tov: My name is Beast... Isaac: Hmmm... Kaze: We will take them to Bob...see what he wants us to do with them... Man 1: *Through Kaze's walkie talkie* Kaze you need to clear the area... Kaze: We are on it Pixel... Pixel: Did you set the explosives exactly as I instructed? Kaze: Yes...we followed your instructions to the letter... Pixel: Good...you have 5 minutes... Nail: Explosives? Kaze: Never you mind...we need to clear the area...Gabriel you help with their casualty..Isaac go ahead I'll take the back Isaac: Yes Sir Gabriel: Of course sir *Gabriel helps Nail with BreZ as Isaac sets off at the front with Fire behind him, Tov stays back with Kaze* Kaze: What are you doing here? Tov: Kaze... Kaze: You said you were leaving him... Tov: I was going to...where are you taking us... Kaze: I have to take you to Bob, Tov... Tov: But he will kill me... Kaze: Maybe...except not many of the his original group are still alive... Tov: How many? Kaze: Including me and him? 5 Tov: But 13 of you ran away... Kaze: And 8 of them are now dead...only me, Bob, Pred, Intru and Pixel are still alive... Tov: What about Randy? Kaze: Yesterday...last night...poor guy was throttled to death... Tov: Oh shit...I'm sorry... Kaze: Don't be...Randy had got more radical as time went along...he was trying to gather a group to infiltrate the compound... Tov: Oh really? That's interesting... Kaze: Anyways our best detective is looking into it... Pixel: *through walkie talkie* You're clear Kaze, explosion in 10... Kaze: Good good Pixel Tov: What explosion? *An explosion occurs on the path behind them sending a landslide down the mountain* Kaze: That one... Tov: I see...what was that for... Kaze: Bob wants the compound cut off...no more reinforcements... Tov: Oh... Kaze: Come on...I'm sure Pixel will love to meet you *The scene changes to Piet walking up the path alone when suddenly two guards turn the corner* Phil: Well what do we have here? Someone trespassing on our land? This is a toll road..pay the fee and pass... Piet: And how are you gonna make me? Man 1: Seriously you want to start? Piet: You explain to me what right you have to charge me to pass Phil: Hehe we have guns Piet: Wow I'm so scared... Phil: I like him...he's feisty...let's take him back to Bob, Lasse Lasse: hehe yes sir... CW: Piet! Piet: CW? Phil: Stop where you are or I'll shoot you both *CW stops* Phil: Go search them and handcuff them Lasse...I'll cover you... *Lasse runs forward, takes their guns and toes their hands together* Phil: Come on you two...let's see what Bob says we should do with you... *The scene changes back to the main hut. It is packed full of people with Bob, Isaac and Phil on the stage* Phil: Silence! I'm sure most of you have heard of what happened to Randy by now...we are here to pay our respects to our departed brother as well as discuss what our next plan of action is...without further talk I pass you onto the brother of the victim...Isaac... Isaac: Randy was a loving brother to me...he was always there to help me through the toughest times...we never argued and it shocks me to see that someone would do something as horrific as murder him...I want justice for my brother...he deserves that much at least... *Gabriel comes on stage to escort a weeping Isaac to Eyes and another figure at the back* Phil: Thank you Isaac...now let us think for a moment... Baron: ... Tov: ... Kaze: ... Phil: And let us remember...everyone must die Intru: Everyone must die Pixel: Everyone must die Weavile: Everyone must die Phil: I now pass you on to our glorious leader... *Bob steps forward* Bob: We have a killer on the loose... Kaze: What are we doing to stop them? Bob: Good question...Chespin and Flare are on the case...they'd like me to inform the following people that they will be interviewed as suspects...Intru and Matoro...Kazemon and Weavile...and Evol... Evol: What? Seriously? Intru: kind of saw it coming... Kaze: Yeah... Bob: I am not doubting any of these men's innocence..we are only in the preliminary stages after all... Weavile: Nothing to worry about then... Bob: I would also like to announce a few new members to our community...Sierra and Damaster have decided to stay with us as guards and Baron will be replacing Randy in working alongside me...you may also not recognise Piet and CW...they were recovered by Phil and Lasse earlier today...CW has offered to work with Pixel in the engineering lab Pixel: Oooh an assistant Bob: and Piet will be accompanying Eyes on guard duty for the next few days... Man 1: who are the group in the hospital? Bob: Ahhh...they, Wunderwaffe, are another group we found...they are our prisoners for now however one of them is wounded so Alan is trying to patch him up... Kaze: Is that all? Bob: That is all for tonight...I believe Chespin and Flare want to see Intru first...can Intru please go see them... Next time on Gang Wikifare Evol: You have to believe me Tiger....they are framing me... Tiger: I don't know why they'd do that... Bob: It is with sadness Evol that I am forced to arrest you under suspicion of the muder of three members of my group Sierra: What do you guys do for fun all day... Gabriel: We used to talk...then Bob changed the rules...Randy never used to listen Flare: What are you doing? Chespin: Flare! It's not what it looks like! Category:Blog posts